Just A Dream
by Raven Magic
Summary: Ginny/Draco romance/anguish Rated M to be safe


I t was all a dream, i knew it from the begining. It was all too good to be true, no one ever really loved me but I fell for it every time. He was perfect and amazing, made me feel like I was beautiful and perfect, the only girl for him. Then came the pain when my heart was shattered into a million pieces, unrepairable because he is the only one who could ever make the pain go away. My name is Ginny Weasly and the pain is the story of my life.

I had a crush on Draco Malfoy from the time I was in my junior year at high school. He had a tough guy attitude but I was sure he had a sweet side. They all do, it just takes the right person to bring it out. I badly wanted to be the girl that he would love but I was to afraid to tell him then. He always had a girlfriend anyway, and I knew I could never compete. Then two years later the most amazing thing happened. I was sitting on facebook as usual because I had nothing better to do anyway. A chat message appeared on the screen, it was from Draco. Draco: loser. Me: well hello to you to. How have you been? Draco: getting sick of dealing with Pansy. She wont let me spend time with our daughter and she complains about everything. Me: have you tried talking to her? Draco: yeah but she doesn't ever listen. How about you? Me: Well im pregnant and about ready to dump my asshole boyfriend. He is being super controling and wont give me any space, its driving me insane. Draco: oh wow that sucks. So random change of subject, remember when I played with your hair in class that one time? Me: yeah I do, I almost fell asleep. Draco: What would you do if I came to your house right now and started playing with your hair? Me: I would probably fall asleep, im like really tired. Draco: no you cant fall asleep because then I wouldn't have anything to do. Me: you could just get on my computer. Draco: true but I would probably be too busy admiring you while you were sleeping. I have to tell you something Ginny. I really like you and I have for two years. Me: I like you too a lot, and I have since my junior year. Draco: wow I wish I would have said something, we could be together right now instead of having to put up with the people we are dealing with now. Me: yeah but maybe its not to late for us, I mean im about to leave Harry and you said your about done dealing with Pansy, so maybe we could be together. My phone number is 517-652-5559, you should text me. Draco: okay I will beautiful.

So for the next few days we texted back and forth, really getting to know each other. We talked about our pasts, our hopes and dreams for the future, and in the process found out that we had a lot in common. Then we decided we didn't want to go any longer without seeing each other so he came to my moms house while I was babysitting. We sat outside and talked for what seemed like forever just enjoying each others company. As we sat there we moved closer and closer to each other until there was no space between us, and finally he kissed me. It was like falling into my own little piece of heaven, the way he smelled, the way he tasted, it was intoxicating. It was in that perfect moment, with his hands in my hair and his lips on mine that I knew, in the space of just a few days I had fallen in love with him, hard and fast, and it was completely irriversable. After that it was like perfection, we talked constantly and that weekend he spent the night with me. We came together in the perfect melding of mind, body, and soul, and it was bliss to fall asleep in his arms, and to wake up to his smiling face as he held me tight. We were together in every sence of the word for a few weeks, talking when we couldn't be right there with eachother, and claiming our undying love, to be together forever and always no matter what. We spent the night together one time after that, before all hell broke loose. He stoped calling, and would barely text me.I began to feel like he didn't care, that I wasn't importaint, that he had only used me and that I could never be good enough for him. It was the story of my life, the ones that I love never loved me anyway and this was just another dream coming to an end all to soon. So here I am, alone again, and I feel like that is the way I am destined to be, alone and lonely. I must be defective, because I am unwanted unloved and used. He played with my heart and its shattered. So now all I ask is, what do you do when the person who is killing you inside is the only one that can make the tears stop falling and the pain go away?


End file.
